


Snow

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [31]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about love without using the word love and using the trope snow is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

** Snow **

 

cold hands, 

warm heart,

standing here on a cold day,

with so much warmth,

I stare,

and state,

"Yes, to the answer"

which leaves me breatheless 

on a cold winter day.


End file.
